One-Shot: Shower
by Shadowluna3
Summary: Okay here is another Elsanna one-shot. Follow the rules, if you don't like it then leave. This is for those to who read my previous one-shots, especially 'True Love'. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R :D


**Frozen does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney**

It was 8am when Elsa was in her chambers wearing a thin white nightgown, getting ready to take a bath. Yesterday was a very stressful day; there were many ambassadors and diplomats from various kingdoms around Arendelle during last night's banquet.

After hearing about Prince's Hans's attempt to overthrow the kingdom and trying to kill the queen, many wanted to wage war on the Southern Isle for attempting to attack one of their allies. But the queen of Arendelle assured them that violence won't help with nothing and it will only cause more unstableness.

Many agreed with Elsa, not because she was right that raging war with the Southern Isle will damage relations, but because they fear the queen; she is the only one with powers of frost, ice and snow and forcing the ice queen to attack would cause a rift within the ally nations; especially since the kingdom was in an enteral winter.

Right now, Elsa wants to relax in the bathtub to relieve the stress she has from last night and prepare for the next banquet. Thankfully, it wasn't until the evening and there is plenty of time to relax. These quests were sailing from far away lands and hopes to establish relation with Europe and Arendele. Good thing that her friend, Princess Rapunzel and her soon-to-be-husband Flynn, will be joining Elsa and Anna on welcoming their faraway foreign guests.

She opened the door to her bathroom in her chambers. The bathroom was large and decorative. The walls were made out of marble and were designed with Elsa's signature snowflake patterns; the ceiling was white with six small casings for the candles to light up the bathroom. The floor was white and shiny. The left side of the wall had a mirror with a hair brush and some make up; though the queen hardly uses them.

In the far end of the bathroom was the bathtub. It was a rectangular shape with tiles at the bottom; on the rim had a sponge and next to it was a bar of soap. There was also a cup for washing her hair. Lastly, the curtains were pure white that if anyone were to see the curtains, they could see the hint of a silhouette of a person. The tub was filled with warm water.

On the right side of the tub was what Elsa learned was called a toilet. It was a fancy white canister that has a top that opens and lets people do their business. From Elsa's point of view, it was no more then a big metal can with a lid on tip. But the only problem was that when someone is finished, the contents inside must be disposed outside of the kingdom. Thankfully though, Elsa didn't have to do any of that and let the servants do that; though she did felt bad for having them hull the metal can out of Arendelle and emptying the waste.

On the left side was a stool that had Elsa's towel. She notice that one of the maids had finished prepping Elsa's towel. The maid, who was about 5'6 with long brown hair, who appears to be in her late 20s, heard the door open and turned to see Elsa standing there.

"Ah Queen Elsa." She smiled and bowing her head. "Your royal bath is ready your majesty." She told her.

The snow queen smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

The maid smiled and before she left the woman asked. "Will you be needing anything else your highness."

Elsa shook her head.

"No thank you, that is all." She said.

The maid nodded and headed towards the door. "I'll get your clothing ready your highness." She told her before closing the door.

The young woman was now alone and no one to disturb her. She removed her panties and pulled her nightgown over her head and fell on to the ground. Anyone who saw Elsa's striking figure would make them fall in love.

The blonde woman's body was slim and slender, her white pale skin made her look more beautiful. Her arms were elegant and beautiful, her legs were slender, elegant and out right gorgeous; like the glow of the moonlight.

Her hips were perfect. Not to big nor to small, just right. Her buttocks were round and plump. Her breast were a wonderful sight to see; wasn't small or big. All and all she was gifted with a gorgeous body that seemed to be crafted by angels.

It was then that she undid the binds holding her hair together. Once she removed it her long beautiful blonde platinum hair flowed freely. It reached the length of half way down her back and it felt so good for her hair to be freed from being all tied up; just felt good to let it go.

She made her way to the tub and gently lifted one of her legs and placed it in the water. She made a wince when her toes made contact with the water, but seconds later she put her whole leg in the water; then her other leg and finally her whole body. The warm sensation of the water made her body feel relax and made her at ease. She closed the curtains so know one can see her naked, not that on one would enter; except for Anna, but she has her own restroom.

For 10 minutes she just rested there and letting the warm water roam over her body; her back was on the left side of the tub. She felt something inside that made her close her eyes and let her arms roam all over her body. Elsa first placed her hands on her body and started to massage her stomach. Afterwards she started to make her way upwards toward her mammary glands.

She started to play with her breasts. Her hands slowly pushing them together, jiggling them, it just felt so good; her nipples began to get hard. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she gently played with them. After about ten minutes of boob playing her hands started to wonder down south.

She let out a quiet moan when her hands reached her most sensitive spot on her body. Eyes still closed, she started to play with herself; Elsa let out a sharp gasp has she placed two of her left fingers into inside her. The coldness in her fingers mad her gasp more and louder. Gently moving them inward and outward at a slow steady pace; her right hand began to fondle her breast

She stayed like that for a 5 minutes, just enjoying herself, lost in her pleasure. The snow queen began to increase her movement, she could feel herself build up, light snow began to fall above her. Soft moans could faintly be heard inside the bathroom. In her mind Elsa started to imagine someone on top of her but she couldn't see who it was.

She started to pickup the pace. Her moans started to get louder as her climax was drawing near, the water around her began to get cold. Elsa started to pant, she sounded out of breath. The sensation began to build, she began to moan louder, she then started to mumble something. In her mind, she sees the same figure on top of her, inside of her. It was then that before she came, she managed to say the name.

"Ahh….ahhh….Anna." It was then that in her mind she saw the image of her sister, Anna, innocent Anna, on top of her.

Elsa's eyes snapped wide open, all movement ceased. The water around her froze lightly, the snow that was failed stopped in motion. The queen blue eyes were wide, starting at the ceiling; she was clearly in shocked.

Anna, her sister, she was thinking of her sister while playing with herself. Why was she thinking of her? It was a sin, a bad thing, a VERY bad thing. Why would she be fantasying about her sister? They were related for crying out loud, and yet, she felt no regret for it, only relieve, calm, at peace and happiness.

She shook her head vigorously and removed her fingers. How was this, this desire for her sister, fill her with tranquility? And for some reason, some strange unknown reason, Elsa does not give a damn.

After what she's been through, making her sister almost die because of her when they were kids, shutting her off for more than a decade, unable to attend the funeral of her parents, confront her during the lost of their parents, hitting her again in the heart, slowly killing her, and sacrificing herself for her; her little sister died for her, it was suppose to be the other way around.

Now, after all Elsa's been through, she deserves happiness, wether if its with her sister or not. But that is not what bothered the young queen. She knew that if any news of this were to get out, then there is a possibility that the citizens of Arendelle, her servants, maids, military personal, will turn against her and revoke, and that is a risk she is willing to take; though she hopes that they have an open mind about this and think twice.

No, but what bothered her was that of Anna. What would happen if she says no? Will she feel the same way as Elsa? Will she push her away or worse? The thought of any of that happening made worry. Her powers were making the water turn to ice, the snow started to fall and a small wind was brewing.

Noticing what was going on she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, clearing her mind from any negative thought. It seems to be working as the water stopped freezing, wind stopped blowing and snow stopped falling. Elsa started to feel better after calming herself, though there is a part of her that there is a chance that she could go wrong.

Seeing the water turned to ice she used her hands to unfreeze the water, though once she did, the water was now cold, though she didn't mind it being cold. She descended underwater, to letting the water consume her. After a minute underwater, Elsa emerged, feeling more revived. Her long blonde platinum hair flowed freely down her back and floated gently on the water; the droplets flowed steadily down her face, over and between her breasts, down to her stomach before joining the icy water.

Carefully, she stood up on her legs, making a whooshing noise of the water as she got up; once she did, water from her body streaked downwards. The glow of the candles made her look more beautiful and pure in low light. Her hair flowed behind her, the length of if reached down her back.

The Snow Queen grabbed the soap and sponge, dipping them into the water, mushing them together until foam started to form. Elsa then started to wash her body. She closed eyes as she used the sponge all over her body, making the foam stick to her body; though she did tried her best not to think about her sister. Bits of the water from the sponge dropped on her body before sliding down, her pale breasts were getting foamy.

Elsa started to loose herself again as held the sponge and started to roam down her body and towards her special area. She felt that same sensation from earlier when the sponge reached her vagina, make her release a soft quiet moan. While holding the sponge in one hand, the other hand was all over breasts, squeezing them, fondling them. While closing her eyes, the image of her sister appeared in her mined. They were holding each other, eyes closed, kissing passionately, tongue wrestling, arms roaming each other's backs; it felt like she's died and gone to heaven.

Once their eyes opened, her soft brown eyes meeting her icy blue ones, foreheads touching each other. They were lost in each other's eyes, Elsa felt at peace with her sister.

"I love you Elsa." Her image of Anna told her.

Elsa waited for a second before answering back. "I love you too Anna."

Anna kissed her on the lips before kissing her neck as she began to head downwards. The older was enjoying the moment, even though it was in her mind, it seemed real. She gassed when she felt her younger sister's tongue licking her nipples while pushing and jiggling her boobs. She felt Anna's tongue make her way down towards her stomach, the feeling inside Elsa was starting to build; beads of sweet forming on her for head, her face started to turn red.

Anna stopped when she reach her destination. Elsa looked down and saw her sister looking at her, her eyes were full of lust. The redhead grinned seductively.

"Are ready Elsa?" She said, her voice was low and sexy.

The older sister's face was redder than ever, the thought of Anna, the pure, innocent little girl, doing this made Elsa wanting her to take her.

Slowly, she nodded. "Ready…." She said.

Anna winked at her before looking at her sister's moist cave. Elsa closed her eyes as she could feel the freckled girl's hot breath making; a soft moan escaping her lips. But just before she made contact, Elsa heard the most loudest, repulsive, sickening and disgusting noise she has ever heard.

Her eyes shot opened, a disgusting look on her face as the noise was much louder. She turned around, grabbing the end of the curtain and yanked it open. What she saw made her dumbstruck.

"OOOHHH MMMYYYYYYYY GGGGOOOOOODDDDDDD!" Anna was on the toilet, chunks of feces were coming out of here, along with farts when she was done. She had a face of glee with a smile on her face; eyes half opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Elsa, shocked what she is seeing. She saw here sister wearing a white robe like her sisters', hair all frizzy.

Anna looked at Elsa, still smiling though her eyes more open. "I'm taking the most incredible dump of all time sister." The redhead told her, feeling relaxed.

"Why are you here?" Demanded the Ice Queen. "Don't you have your own bathroom?"

The freckled girl slightly giggled. "I do but it's being remodeled." She told her honestly.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head before looking at her. "And you couldn't wait until I got out of the shower?" She asked, voice still angry.

Anna told her. "Uh may I remind her that we both ate 5 pounds of chocolate last night after that ball?" She told her in a matter of fact. She winced as another wave of crap came out of her; chunks were being dropped into the metal can. "AAHHHHH."

Elsa looked away, disgusted at her sister right now; ignoring the fact that she was naked in front of her.

The younger girl then waved her left hand. "Don't worry. In a little bit, I'm sure it will hit you too." She said, her face had a pain expression from the massive amount of crap stored inside her skinny body.

Elsa's face softened a bit. "Yeah maybe but I'm gonna wait until you get out of the shower."

Anna then looked at her. "Well don't wait too long, the royal guests are coming in an hour." She told her before her face turned to that of pain, looking away from Elsa. "Oooh it burns." A fart came out of her.

The older sister's eyes widen. "What?" She told her.

"Yeah when I was on my way here, the housecarl told me that the guests decided to travel overnight so they can be here morning." She told her as she released a few more gases.

Elsa couldn't believe it. This was suppose to be her time to relax for the whole day so she will be refresh for tonight. Now, not only was she fantasizing her sister or the fact that she was using her bathroom and being gross with her explosive bowels, but the royal guests, the ambassadors and leaders, are going to be here in an hour. What else can go wrong?

It was then that Anna called her, breathing heavily. "Hey Elsa?"

The older sibling looked at her. "Yeah?" She said, her voice still shows her temper.

Anna looked at what she was looking at. She winked and farted at the same time before telling her. "Nice pubes."

Elsa looked down and notice that she was completely exposed, soap covering her body. The soap from the sponge that covered her female genitals were washed off by the water that was coming down her body. Her hairs were blonde platinum like her hair.

She could feel her face get very hot and her face started to turn to the color of an apple. She gave Anna a quick angry looked before closing the curtains.

**A/N: Okay everyone, I just wanted to let you all know is that this will be my one-shots for now because I go back to school and I need to be on my A-game this semester. So hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**Let me tell you something about it first. (don't worry, won't spoil it for you): This is a comical one-shot, for those to be cheered up after reading my last two one-shots; especially 'True Love,' Now I want to let you know that I am not that good at writing comedy ones, only those like 'Assassin's Hero' and 'True Love'; but I did tried my best so don't forget to review and comment.**

**It got inspired from watching Harold and Kumar: Escape from Quantanamo Bay, the shower scene :D **


End file.
